Shifu's Granddaughter
by LizzyThePanda
Summary: Shifu returns to the Jade Palace with a terrified little red panda cub his students are shocked to hear it's his grandchild. Please R&R! (; (WARNING! Prepare for an incredibly soft side of Shifu.)
1. Chapter 1 New Fuzzy Friend

**~Shifu's Granddaughter~**

**Chap.1 New Fuzzy Friend**

A very tired Master Shifu made his way up the long staircase to the Jade Palace, holding something up to his chest. In his arms was something small wrapped in a blanket, with every step he took up the Jade Palace stairs the tighter his grip on the shivering thing in his arms became. It was the middle of winter and the weather was below freezing as the snow fell from the bright grey sky; Shifu and the tiny thing he was carrying were both shivering in the cold weather as wet drops of snow came down on them. After about a half hour of hiking up the large staircase, trying to keep the anonymous creature in his arms warm, Shifu finally made up to the doors of the Jade Palace Arena. He could hear his students training behind the doors. After Shifu gave himself a minute to catch his breath he looked at the little creature he was holding and held on tighter to it before opening the doors of the Jade Palace Arena to see every one of his students training themselves. He pushed open the doors with one hand and continued holding the little wrapped up creature with the other. The second he the two large doors opened, the very first thing he saw was every one of his students training themselves, he smiled at them working hard but that smile immediately turned into a worried face when he suddenly heard crying coming out of the mouth of the creature he was carrying.

"Oh, dear," Shifu muttered to himself as the loud noises of the Po and five training continued on.

Shifu pulled the blanket off the head of the crying creature when two large ears, bigger than Shifu's, pointed off its fuzzy head. What Shifu had been holding was a tiny red panda cub.

Shifu held the cub's ears closed as the cub's crying grew louder and louder.

Shifu walked into the arena where Po and the Furious Five were training and was just about to tell them to stop what they're doing until Po noticed Shifu and said, "Master Shifu, you're back," loud enough for the others to hear him. Immediately they all stopped what they were doing and approached their master to greet him but now that they had stopped all the noise they were making they immediately noticed something crying hard in Shifu's arms.

The cub was crying hard enough to be almost breathless, Shifu got down on his knees to comfort the crying cub.

"Shhh…please don't cry, my lotus, everything is fine," Shifu said to the cub in such a loving tone of voice the five and Po were surprised to hear him speak in.

As Shifu continued to cradle and comfort the little cub, speaking with comforting words as the cub continued to cry but now calm down a little, Po and the five stared with amazement and a bit of confusion. Why was Shifu being so kind, who was this little red panda cub and why was it sobbing like it had had just harmed itself?

After about a three minutes of comforting words and constant shushing the tiny red panda, which looked just like Shifu from the back, had calmed down. Shifu got back on his feet and was still holding the cub against his chest.

"Hello, students," Shifu greeted after he took a breath of exhaustion.

Po and the five all respectfully bowed and then continued to stare at the cub in his arms.

"Uh…Master Shifu, who is this," Po asked, pointing at the cub in his arms, who started shaking the second he said that.

Shifu sighed.

"Students, this here, is _Eulae, _my granddaughter," said Shifu, holding the little cub sideways to show his students Eulae.

The six warriors were now in shock.

"You're joking, right?" Mantis asked in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"I never joke," said Shifu, holding up the little red panda cub who was apparently his grandchild.

The six of them looked at each other in shock. Never have they heard of Shifu having a grandchild.

As they looked closer they realized the little red panda Shifu was holding was a girl. She had beautiful eyes that were blue just like her grandfather's, but a just a bit darker. The patches on her eyes were in a much darker shade of red than Shifu's, her ears were much larger than Shifu's it looked like she had to grow into them. Right by her little pink nose was a few little whiskers and sticking out from the blanket she was wrapped in was a big fluffy ringed tail that looked softer than Shifu's. The child Shifu was holding was absolutely beautiful and looked really healthy but she was just terrified. Her beautiful blue eyes were all swelled up with tears that soaked her fuzzy little face and she was shaking frantically in Shifu's arms.

"Hi, sweetie," said Viper in her kindest tone, trying to be as nice as she could to little Eulae, but when Eulae heard Viper say that she shoved her face into Shifu's chest and started whimpering. Shifu shushed her softly and held her into a tight, loving grip.

When they saw Shifu go back into lovey mode they had suddenly remembered what was going on.

"Master, you said this child is your…granddaughter?" asked Tigress, still shocked about what her master had just said.

"Yes, and she is going to be living with us now," said Shifu, rubbing the back of his tiny granddaughter.


	2. Chapter 2 Eulae's New Home

**~Shifu's Granddaughter~**

**Chap.2 Eulae's New Home**

The six warriors looked at each other in shock.

"What?" exclaimed Mantis, scaring the little one even more.

As Shifu walked away with his tiny granddaughter gripped onto the back of his neck Po and the five all began to talk at once.

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!" Shifu yelled, giving his students a deathly glare.

Now they were all silent and a bit overwhelmed by the glare Shifu was giving them.

"She is already scared enough," said Shifu in a much calmer tone, stroking the back of little Eulae's head.

After that Shifu said nothing more and continued walking with Eulae in his arms.

Po and the five were confused and a bit horrified at old Shifu being so lovingly nice.

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed Tigress once Shifu was out of sight. "How can Shifu just return with some child and say it's his grandchild?"

"I don't know. But she was kind of cute," said Po.

"Cute? She was gorgeous! Did you see her big blue eyes?" said Viper in a much happier tone than the others.

"More like her big RED eyes. God, her crying made my ears bleed," said Mantis, as everyone else besides Po and Viper agreed.

"Oh come on, guys she was just scared," said Po, defending the little one.

"Poor baby, something must've really scared her," said Viper, feeling sorry for the little cub.

"Okay, well whatever, that little girl, whoever she is, is Master Shifu's grandchild. Am I the only one shocked here?" exclaimed Tigress, very frustrated.

"Tigress, calm down," said Viper, placing her tail on Tigress' shoulder.

"We're all shocked," said Po with a sigh in his voice.

"Yeah, Master Shifu sure never told us he was a Yeye," said Monkey.

The six masters wanted desperately to know more about this situation but it was clear that Shifu was already agitated enough. They didn't want to bother him at the moment and they really didn't want to see little Eulae crying again. But what was going on?

**(In Shifu's Barracks)**

Shifu had taken his little granddaughter into his Barracks and sat her down on the bedroll in the center of his room.

"There we are," whispered Shifu as he put tiny Eulae down.

"Ye-Yeye, where's am I?" asked the little one with her toddler voice.

"You are at the Jade Palace, fengmi. This is where you are going to be living from now on," said Shifu, holding the hand of his shaky granddaughter.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," said Shifu, stroking Eulae's cheek. "I promise you will be safe here."

Shifu gave little Eulae a kiss on her fuzzy forehead and rubbed her back in a loving way.

As Eulae hugged her Yeye back she nuzzled his chest, saying, "I's wove you Yeye."

"I love you too, fengmi," replied Shifu, chuckling.

After about a minute Eulae had let go of Shifu and Shifu had finally taken the heavy sack off his shoulder and started taking all of Eulae's belongings out. The first thing he grabbed was Eulae's blue baby blanket.

"Bue Bwankey!" exclaimed Eulae, reaching out for her special blanket.

"There you are, sweetie," said Shifu, handing over her blue blankey.

Eulae grabbed her blankey and began to nuzzle her face into it, making Shifu chuckle.

Shifu continued to go through the sack until it was completely empty. The last object he grabbed was a sketch of newborn Eulae and her mother that his son had drawn. Shifu sat there for a little while, just looking at the picture. The old red panda was just about to start tearing up but before a tear could drip from his eye he set the picture down and turned to look at Eulae, who was sound asleep with her Blue Blankey. Shifu smiled and lay down with her. He was feeling awfully tired himself. He lay with his stomach against Eulae's and placed both hands on her head. "You are safe here, my lotus. I promise."

**(So what did you guys think of lovey Shifu? LoL, it's weird to see him like this isn't it? And don't worry you'll find out more as the story continues. **

**KHCrazy, pandamaster97720, and Shinigamilover2, thanks a lot for the positive reviews! And Shinigami, I will be sure to check out your new profile. (; **

**Happy New Year, guys! Hope you have a great 2013!) **


	3. Chapter 3 Scared Cub

**(A/N; Really sorry for the late update guys! It's been a crazy New Year. But here's chapter 3! Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R!)**

**~Shifu's Granddaughter~**

**Chap.3 Scared Cub**

Three days have passed since Eulae joined the Jade Palace family but she still wouldn't go near anyone except her Yeye. Po and the Furious Five have yet to know why Eulae is there and where she came from. Though Shifu wants to tell them, he's just been too distracted having to take care of a terrified little cub that will only trust him. Taking care of scared little Eulae, who is only a year old, takes up a lot of his time but he doesn't let it keep him from his duties as kung fu master. Whenever he has to leave his Barracks he has no choice but to leave Eulae there. He tried taking her with him but if Eulae ever sees Po, the Five, or anyone who works at the Jade Palace she breaks down in tears. However, when she's left alone in her Yeye's quiet Barracks, she's perfectly fine; Shifu alerts everyone not to enter when Eulae is alone in there and knowing that her Yeye will be right back is enough to make her feel safe.

Today Shifu was with Eulae most of the day. All he had to do outside of his Barracks was give his students a training session with a few new techniques. By now it was around 6:00 at night and nearly time for Eulae to go to bed. Shifu was busy writing the bills while little Eulae played quietly under the desk he sat at. Everything was fine until someone from outside the room knocked on the door.

"Enter," said Shifu, not taking his eyes off the papers he was writing.

Po entered the room and as soon as Eulae saw him she dropped her toys and moved closer to Shifu.

"Um…hello, Master Shifu," greeted Po, as he entered the room.

"What is it Po?" asked Shifu, continuing to write all those bills.

"Master Shifu, I'm very sorry to interrupt but…we just wanted to know how Eulae was doing," said Po, trying to be as respectful as possible.

When Eulae heard the big, scary panda say her name she shoved her face into Shifu's ankles and held onto him with a tight grip.

When Shifu felt his little granddaughter grab him in fear he sighed in frustration and took off the glasses he was wearing.

"Why must you know?" Shifu sternly asked, now looking at Po.

"I don't know we just…we just haven't seen her in a while and we wanna know how she's doing," said Po, in a bit more of a nervous tone.

Eulae's grip around Shifu ankles was now so tight that Shifu was almost in pain because of it.

"She's fine," said Shifu, reaching down to touch little Eulae's head.

"Now if you don't mind, it's almost Eulae's bedtime and I would be very pleased if she didn't have any nightmares tonight," said Shifu, sternly.

Eulae turned her head to see if Po was gone and when she saw he was still there and looking at her under the desk she shoved her face back into Shifu's ankles.

"Um, okay. I'll go tell the others how she's doin'," said Po, turning to leave.

Once Po was gone Shifu had to alert the little one they were both alone again. Eulae let go of Shifu's legs and wiped away the tears that were still streaming from her blue eyes. Shifu got up from his chair and picked up his granddaughter.

"Come, fengmi," said Shifu, picking up Eulae and holding her lovingly. "I am afraid you are in need of a bath." He tickled the back of Eulae's ears, making her giggle happily.

Shifu chuckled at his granddaughter's cuteness and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Shifu took Eulae down to the Bath House where he gave her a warm bath. As Eulae sat still in the washtub full of perfectly heated water Shifu took all the time he could to clean his little cub, using one bob of soap. He cleaned every inch of her from the tips of her ears to the bottom of her little fuzzy feet. After a couple minutes Shifu had rinsed Eulae and dried her off to where she was fuzzier than ever before. Eulae was now fresh as lotus flower and was almost ready to get tucked into bed. Shifu wrapped her up warm and tight and took her back to his Barracks.

**(In the Dining Hall)**

While Shifu was getting Eulae ready for bedtime Po and the five were in the Dining Hall, talking amongst themselves after eating. Po had already been back for a while after going to see how Eulae was doing. And when the others heard about how Eulae hid her face and cried like the last time she saw them some were concerned, some just didn't care; examples are Tigress, Crane and Mantis. However Viper and Monkey were concerned for little Eulae, they wanted her to know she can trust more than her Yeye.

"Poor little thing," said Viper as the three of them continued to talk about Eulae.

"I know. I just wish we knew why she was so scared," said Po.

Monkey wasn't saying much but he was certainly agreeing with what the other two were saying.

"Oh, you can't be serious, guys!" exclaimed Tigress, butting into the conversation. "How can you guys be all concerned about what's wrong with Eulae when we still don't know a damn thing about where she came from?"

As soon as Tigress finished shouting the six warriors noticed their master by the door.

"I do hope everyone is doing all right," said Shifu with his eyebrow raised at Tigress.

The six masters stood up out of their seats and greeted their master. Shifu looked really tired.

"Is everything okay, master?" asked Viper in a soft tone of voice.

"Yes, I finally got Eulae to fall asleep and I would not like her to wake up. So can all of you please keep your voices down?" said Shifu, gruffly.

"I'm sorry, Shifu. Tigress has no inside voice anyway," said Po. Tigress slapped him in the back of the head.

Shifu sighed and approached the table where his students sat. He pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table.

"All of you please sit down," said Shifu in a much calmer tone.

The six of them did as they were told.

"Students, I am going to need you all to take care of Eulae," Shifu told them.

"Well, why?" asked Mantis, almost laughing.

"Because tomorrow I am going to heading into the city for a Master's Conference, I will be gone for a couple weeks at least and I need you all to take good care of my granddaughter."

"Does Eulae know you're leaving yet?" asked Viper, concerned for the little one.

"No. I got the message just a moment ago. I am going to tell sometime tomorrow," Shifu replied.

Now Mantis, Crane, and even Tigress were starting to feel a bit concerned for little Eulae.

"But how can we take care of her if she's scared to death of us?" asked Crane.

"Just try and show her she can trust you." said Shifu with a sigh in his voice. "Just be nice to her and I'm certain she will come around soon enough."

Before Shifu got out of his seat he placed six scrolls on the table.

"Each of you take one of those. It has everything you need to know about Eulae," he said, getting out of his seat.

When Shifu left the Dining Hall Po and the five grabbed the scrolls off the table and read them. They each said…

"_Eulae is usually a very well behaved child but if she ever misbehaves give her a good spank on the rear and she'll immediately stop her behavior. _

_When Eulae gets upset she often times throws a tantrum or two, and if she ever does, the one thing that will calm her down the fastest is if someone scratches behind her ears. _

_Sometimes Eulae's innards won't digest her food properly and her stomach will ache badly from it. However I have medicine for her to take: it is in a blue glass bottle in my dorm on the lowest shelf. Eulae has to take one tea cup of the medicine every night before she goes to bed and every morning when she gets up. I have been giving her this medication for quite a while now and it has been working wonderfully for her. I got that medicine from the palace doctor and if you ever need more just let him know. Eulae hates her medicine and never wants to take it but please make sure she does every day and night or she's gonna be in for a bad stomachache later. _

_When Eulae sleeps she sucks her thumb but when she's biting at her thumb that can only mean she is having a nightmare. If you ever see her biting her thumb wake her up and if she starts crying the best thing you can do to calm her down is to sing to her a lullaby called 'My Little Lotus'. I have the lyrics written in a scroll in my dorm by Eulae's bedroll. _

_Lastly, _

_I know she can be scared around you guys but just show her love and she will surely come around_

_THANK YOU!"_

Everything in the scroll was very useful but they still wanted to know why Eulae was so scared in the first place.

Why is she so scared?


	4. Chapter 4 Shifu's Side of the Story

**~Shifu's Granddaughter~**

**Chap.4 Shifu's Side of the Story**

It was now after midnight and the whole palace was quite silent. Eulae was sound asleep with her thumb in her mouth but Shifu couldn't get to sleep himself. He was still feeling awfully stressed over having to leave his granddaughter with his students and he still wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to her. As hard as the old red panda tried to fall asleep, he had done nothing but toss and turn since 9:00. Soon enough he decided to get up and meditate for a while; it didn't help him get his mind off the stress but it did help him relax. He meditated next to where Eulae rested her head and just when he began to feel calmed, he heard the door open across the room. He opened his eyes to see Po by the doorway and rolled his eyes as he closed them again.

"What could have possibly brought you here at this hour, panda?" asked Shifu, sternly.

"Master Shifu, I jus-" Before Po could finish, Shifu looked at him with a glare of anger.

"I just wanted to know if you could tell me what exactly is wrong with Eulae," continued Po in a quieter tone, not to wake up Eulae.

Shifu sighed, breaking from his meditation. "Must you know?"

"I would like to know. Master Shifu, you're about to leave and we can't help her if we don't know what's wrong with her," Po replied gruffly. He took a breath before speaking again. "Why is she so scared, Master Shifu?"

After a minute of thinking about it, Shifu thought it would be useful for his students to know what happened to Eulae; he just hated thinking back to his family tragedies.

"Shifu?" said Po, trying to get his master's attention.

Shifu leaned sideways and kissed his sleeping granddaughter on the cheek then got on his feet, approaching the panda. He quietly lit a candle and headed for the door.

"Come with me," he said.

Before closing the door, Shifu took one last glance at his beautiful grandchild, sleeping peacefully.

The two of them had gone down to the Dining Hall; Shifu sat at the table, thinking of how to begin his story while Po stood at the stove, making some mint tea for the both of them.

"Thank you," said Shifu as Po handed over a mug of hot mint tea.

Po took a seat at the table across from Shifu with a mug of his own. The red panda took a slow, relaxing sip of tea and a deep breath as he placed the mug back onto the table.

Two minutes passed and Shifu was still silent; Po wanted to give his master some time to think but at this point he had to say something to him, "So uh…you gonna tell me, master?"

Shifu sighed and took another sip of tea. "Well, first of all, I suppose you are probably wondering how I became a Yeye in the first place."

Po nodded his head.

"Many years ago, soon after Tai Lung was imprisoned and long before I trained any of the five, I…I had fallen in love."

Po nearly choked on his sip of tea when he heard that.

"In love with a beautiful red panda by the name of Mei Lu; after the whole incident with Tai Lung I felt as if I could love no one else, until I met Mei Lu. She was a kind and very smart woman who I met during the Music Festival, and I had never met another red panda in my life. After a few months of bonding I had finally asked her to marry me, and she gladly accepted."

Po nodded. "What did Master Oogway think of that?"

"Well, before he got to know Mei Lu, he wasn't sure about me seeing her since I had other responsibilities to take on and such but when I finally met her, well, let's just say he was grateful to see me happy again. And he did think of her as a nice, civilized girl who was very lucky to have me." Shifu was now smiling.

"Now when we married and she came to live with me at the Jade Palace, we were happy for the first few days but I was still a kung fu master and had other things I was responsible for. It eventually got to the point where I was ignoring Mei Lu, especially when I started training a sick teenager named Lang Dun. He was a disciplined panther boy who recently lost his master in a terrible injury; I gladly took him in but he was harder to train than any other student I've had. Since childhood, Lang Dun had life-threatening heart problems: he was a good listener and had much skill but if he was ever out of breath with his heart racing in his chest it could only mean he was one step away from having a heart attack."

"Wow!" Po commented, "Kung fu must've been something he really wanted."

"Yes," replied Shifu. "When he was only a small child he lost both his parents when a fire mysteriously broke out in their home. He was taken in by the Grand Master of Rang Tso Un and from there his love for kung fu grew stronger."

Po nodded, smiling.

"Anyway, going back to Mei Lu," began Shifu. "She started complaining to me about feeling sick and having to leave the bedroom every morning to throw up. As much as I wanted to be with her I already had so much responsibility I couldn't walk away from: Lang Dun couldn't train without me by his side at all times and I would have to run him to the nursing house before, after, and even during training. As the weeks passed Mei Lu and I began to constantly argue about how I supposedly didn't care for her needs, and apparently Lang Dun had overheard our bickering several times. He later suggested I'd take some time off from training him to spend time with my wife. It took me a while to give in but when I finally did, I told him he could spend the next week off from training and left his side.

Mei Lu seemed a lot happier that day and it was all because she was pregnant. After going to the palace doctor many times she had later discovered the reason for feeling so ill the past few weeks was because she was pregnant. As happy as I was that we were going to have a child, I was now the one feeling sick. Just the thought of having to raise a child and take care of my wife all while being a kung fu master sounded like too much stress. But as the days went on, Mei Lu and I had become happier as the two of us thought through ways to sort things out. But our attitudes would be turned around when we were told something terrible happened to Lang Dun. Because of his heart condition, he was never considered capable of going on any sort of mission, but when bandits had broken into the Hall of Heroes he thought it could be his one and only chance to fight an enemy. Unfortunately though, he ended up failing in the process and Oogway had to finish off the bandits when Lang Dun dropped dead from a heart attack. I couldn't get over the fact that someone I was responsible for was dead and blamed myself for days, but I had a wife to take care of and a baby on the way. Nine months went by, Mei Lu was nearly ready to have our baby and I was happier than ever, until she finally gone into labor. The baby survived but Mei Lu didn't, she had bled out after a long while of giving birth. After that I went into great depression; I started drinking and never took care of my baby boy. Master Oogway of course did not approve of this behavior and tried for days to help me out of my depression, but I would never listen and always went back to getting myself drunk. However, when I finally held my baby boy, I felt the love I thought I had lost when Mei Lu died. I ended up naming the baby Bron, which was the first name Mei Lu suggested. Soon enough I was able to break my drinking habit and became a responsible father.

The years passed happily and my son grew up to be a healthy young man who went to join the national army at the age of 16. I began training the five soon after he left and I wouldn't see him again until he was 25. When those ten years passed and the five were at the ages of sixteen to eighteen, I paid a visit to Bron only to discover he was engaged. Engaged to a red panda woman they had rescued in war: she was held as a prisoner by our enemies from Mongolia but when she was saved and learned to trust those taking care of her, she and Bron began to fall in love. Her name was Jori and there were many things about her that reminded me of Mei Lu, such as her gentle voice, her kind personality, and the love she showed for Bron. Unfortunately Bron had to get back to war and he and Jori wouldn't be married for another year. Knowing it was clearly too dangerous for her, Bron left his fiancée with me: I took her to the Jade Palace, and though the five had knowledge of Jori being in our home they of course didn't know she was the fiancée of my son they never knew about. Jori and I ended up developing a strong bond and was almost like I had Mei Lu back with me, but when Bron could finally get off work to marry her they both went to live in Gongmen City.

For the next two years they were married but not happily: since Bron had such a serious job he would constantly have to leave Jori to get back to work. She understood his job was just as important to him as she was and didn't bother to argue, but she was always lonely and constantly worried her husband would one day not return home. However, things didn't get really bad until she discovered she was pregnant: Bron was with her for the first few months of her pregnancy, and when I got the message that they were going to have a baby I was absolutely thrilled for them, but when Bron had to leave her about five months later, she began to go a little crazy. She was angry at Bron for leaving in her time of need and started drinking while her baby was still growing inside her. I of course had no knowledge of her behavior, but when Bron's military sergeant stopped by the Jade Palace with bad news I had to go see how she was doing. Apparently Bron had died after a brutal stab through the chest; naturally I was heartbroken but I couldn't imagine how depressed his pregnant wife would be. So I travelled to Gongmen City where I found her nine months pregnant and drinking: she was so drunk, she almost immediately mistook me for Bron and didn't recognize me until about three hours later. Remembering I once had an alcohol problem as well, I decided to stay with her for as long as I could to help her out of hers. And just as things started to get better, she had her baby; in fact, I was the one to deliver it. She had a beautiful baby girl she named Eulae."

Po smiled.

"When she had Eulae, she was much happier and forgot all about Bron's death. I trusted she could now be on her own to raise her child, so I left and returned to the Jade Palace just in time for Tai Lung to escape from prison. And I think you probably know the rest of that story."

Po nodded. "Yeah I think I do."

Shifu chuckled slightly. "Anyway, now that we've gotten my backstory out of the way, let's move on to Eulae. A couple weeks ago, I realized it was Eulae's first birthday; I asked Zeng to send a message to their home, saying I hope they're doing well and that Eulae has a wonderful first birthday. However, I received a message from Zeng the following day that something strange happened at their residence, he said Jori was nowhere to be found, Eulae was crying uncontrollably continuously saying 'Come back, mama!' and the whole house was littered with alcohol bottles. When I told you and the five I would be going on an important but private mission, it was a mission to save my granddaughter."

**~(FLASHBACK)~**

_As Shifu entered Jori's house, he was disgusted by what he saw: alcohol bottles were all over the place, it looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in months and the smell was so bad, he had to pull out his handkerchief._

"_Come back mama!" cried a little voice across the hall._

_Shifu immediately ran toward the crying, sure it was his grandchild. Eventually he found himself standing in front of a closet door in the hallway, he slowly slid open the door to find Eulae curled up in the corner, all dirty and crying her eyes out. _

"_Eulae," said Shifu, grateful she was alive. _

_Shifu got down on his knees and the closer he got to Eulae, the more hysterical she became. His ears stung from her screaming and crying, but he knew she was just scared. He knew holding her still and yelling at her to calm down wouldn't be the right way to relax a terrorized child so instead he stroked her shaky head and spoke to her in gentle, comforting words. _

"_Shhh…there's nothing to be afraid of sweetheart, I'm here to help you," he said in his softest tone._

_Eulae began to calm down a little; she was no longer screaming but still crying and hiccupping uncontrollably. _

"_Shhhh…Eulae, its me, your Yeye." _

_Eulae shakily turned her head and looked at Shifu like she almost recognized him. He smiled at her warmly as she shoved her face into his stomach, hugging him. Shifu rubbed her back as she continued to cry and hiccup. Eulae was eventually able to stop crying and Shifu was able to properly introduce himself. _

"_Eulae, my name is Shifu," he said, holding the hand of his little granddaughter. "I know you probably don't remember me, but I am your Yeye. The last time I saw you, you were only a newborn baby, and look at you now. You're such a big girl." _

_Eulae squinted her eyes and touched Shifu's cheek, trying to sincerely figure out who this nice old man was. _

"_Eulae," said Shifu, placing his palm on his cheek where Eulae's hand was, "Can you tell me where your mama is?" _

_Suddenly Eulae looked like she was going to cry but Shifu didn't want that. He placed both hands on her fuzzy little cheeks which were still wet from all her tears. _

"_Eulae, please don't cry," he said, "can you tell me where your mama is?" _

_Eulae pouted and placed her hands on her eyes. "Mama went bye-bye." _

"_When did mama go bye-bye?" asked Shifu._

_Eulae sniffed and snuffled, rubbing her eyes, "She…she weft…sh-she weft…I's no know!" _

_The child was now in tears once again. _

"_All right, all right, how long have you been in this closet?" asked Shifu._

"_Mama aways be dwinking dat stuff and when I's twy to to talk to her she be mean!" said Eulae, wiping her tears._

"_How is she mean?" asked Shifu, holding Eulae's little hand._

"_She…she tell me to dow away and when I's wasn't she yell at me and hit me," Eulae continued. "When I's cwy I's come in here so mama no hear me." _

_If what Eulae was saying was true, Jori really was neglecting her and had gone back to drinking; and just by looking at the house, it was pretty clear everything the child said was indeed true. _

"_When did you realize mama was gone?" he asked, now feeling a bit emotional._

"_Um…a touple days a ado before dat doose came," Eulae replied._

"_All right, why were you in the closet?" he asked,_

"_I's was scared! I's want mama to wove me but she mean and when she went bye-bye I's was so scared," Eulae cried. _

"_But you're safe now, okay," said Shifu, softly, stroking her cheek. "My name is Shifu, I was your daddy's father and I am here to help you." _

_Eulae looked at his face one more time and hugged him immediately. Shifu was a bit startled by her suddenly hugging him but then smiled and wrapped both arms around her. _

"_Everything is going to be fine, Eulae. I promise." _

**~(END OF FLASHBACK)~**

"I stayed with her for the next four weeks and did everything I could to take care of her. Before leaving the city I alerted the Masters Council of what happened: they sent out a search team to go find Jori and said that once she is found they will immediately send me a message. I am hoping to get that message soon."

"So that's why Eulae is so scared?" asked Po.

"Yes," replied Shifu. "I don't know what happened but something had caused Jori to start drinking again and she apparently didn't have any friends who would know about her alcohol problem and her neglect of her child. When I spoke to a few neighbors and other citizens they said they didn't know anyone by the name of Jori: my theory is she never left her house enough for anyone to get to know her."

Po rolled his lips and nodded. "Well, Eulae is lucky to have you."

"Thank you," said Shifu. "She is the only family I have left and I…I love her so much."

The Grand Master began to sniff and breathe heavy as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shifu…are you crying?" asked Po.

"Of course not, I never do," replied Shifu, continuing to rub his eyes.

As hard as he tried to hide his emotions from his student, he just couldn't hold back the tears and silently broke down.

Po felt sympathy for his master and pulled his chair closer to Shifu's.

"Hey, it's okay to cry," he said, placing a paw on Shifu's shoulder.

Shifu said nothing and continued to wipe away his tears.

"You know, we're your family too, Shifu," said Po. "And I promise while you're gone we'll help Eulae feel like she is a part of this family."

"Thank you, thank you so much, I trust you and the five to take good care of her and I…" Shifu's voice began to get more gravelly, "I cannot lose another loved one."

He was now crying a bit harder than he was before.

"Hey, hey, no, I promise, I promise nothing will happen to Eulae," said Po, showing his master more comfort by rubbing his shoulder. "Just go to your Masters Conference and we'll take care of everything."

Shifu took a deep breath and used his sleeve to wipe away that last of his tears. "Thank you, Po. I trust you and the five will not let me down."

"We won't, I promise." said Po for the final time.

Suddenly the panda let out a big long yawn.

"Get some sleep, Po," said Shifu, hopping off his chair. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

Po nodded and pulled himself out of his chair.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked, seeing that Shifu wasn't completely better.

"Yes, I will be fine, just head back to your Barracks and get some rest. I shall do the same for myself."

"Okay, well, good night, master. Thank you."

Once Po was gone, Shifu allowed himself a moment to pray before heading back to Eulae.

**(In Shifu's Barracks)**

Eulae was still sleeping soundly, all curled up with her Blue Blanky. Shifu smiled at his precious grandchild and quietly approached her. He sat where he had been meditating before and picked up Eulae's tiny little hand as his eyes began to swell up with tears once again.

He kissed Eulae's hand, "Sweet dreams, my little lotus."

**(A/N: There you have it, guys, the long awaited update to Shifu's Granddaughter! Really sorry it took forever but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, as well as the update to PEACHICK and Kung Fu Panda World. Being done with school for the summer has really given me more time for writing. That's all for now but stay tuned for more updates. Peace out!)**


End file.
